Hey Pretty Girl
by jenson40
Summary: A look through Josh and Maya's lives. How they met up again, their kids, and the love they shared together. A sort of song fix to Kip Moore's "Hey Pretty Girl." Joshaya with hints of Rucas.


**AN: Hello everyone! Here is another Joshaya story! This is sort of a song fic to "Hey Pretty Girl" by Kip Moore. It only has the first two lines of every few things instead of the whole song. I did try to put the other words like in the story. But I don't know if I did it justice. Anyway, I love this song so so much and just had to write Joshaya. This took me like months to write because I was so lazy, but it is finally done! I hope you guys like it!**

 **IMPORTANT: So, I put three references in this fic. If you can find them all, put what you think it is in the reviews. If you are correct, I will take your Joshaya prompt, and make it the real deal! Happy hunting!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Hey pretty girl, won't you look my way_

 _Love's in the air tonight_

He knew it was her. They had grown up together, of course he knew it was her. Though he hadn't seen her in a few years, he could tell that hair anywhere. She really had grown up gorgeous. And he just wanted to see her face one last time before he left the bar.

Quickly, the blonde girl's head turned his way. She seemed like she was lost until her eyes landed on him. Josh threw a hand up to wave at her, and she smiled. A real smile. Something he hadn't seen in a long time. Soon the blonde woman was walking toward him.

"Fancy seeing you here." She shouted over the music. In her hand she was nursing a beer.

"Never thought I would see you close to one of these places." Josh replied, pointing at the blue moon in her hand. Maya chuckled a soft chuckle that most people probably wouldn't have heard in a place loud as this one. But Josh wasn't most people, and the person who chuckled wasn't just another girl. She was Maya.

"Since when can you drink?" Josh said trying to make conversation. He probably sounded really dumb, but currently Maya was taking his breath away; he had to think of something to get her looks out of his head quick.

"Since last year." Maya replied bluntly. Then it hit him. Josh hadn't seen Maya in three years. They had last shared a glance at Riley and Lucas's wedding. She had been 19 and Josh had been 22. Now she was the 22 year old, and he was a 25 year old.

"It's been that long has it?" Maya nodded solemnly. And the last time they had seen each other they hadn't even talked. "Well, you grew up gorgeous." Josh smiled. Maya laughed again. The sound caused a fluttering in Josh's stomach, and his heart skipped a beat.

The two stood there for a few moments in an awkward silence when Maya finally spoke, "Do you maybe, want to get coffee sometime?" Josh nodded his head eagerly. He hoped he hadn't looked so desperate. The two then exchanged numbers and Josh quickly left the bar.

While walking to his apartment, Josh couldn't help but think about Maya. She had grown up to be very pretty with nice curves, and her blonde curls had softened, but still were as wild as the young girl was. Josh smiled as he walked almost trance like into the living room. His roommate looked at him funny while the brunette passed, but he was too caught up in the thoughts of his niece's best friend to notice.

 _Hey pretty girl, can I have this dance_

 _And the next one after that_

They had decided on swing dancing. It was a simple date idea that they had gotten from Riley and Lucas. After Josh and Maya's coffee date was a success, they had decided to see each other more often. After the evening they had run into each other at the bar, Maya had practically sprinted to Riley and Lucas's house.

Riley had been happy for Maya, but continued to insist the blonde girl would never be her aunt. Maya has smiled and said it was just coffee; however, Maya had been truthfully wrong. She couldn't get the thought of Joshua Matthews out of her head. He had called her about three hours after the coffee, and Maya knew he returned her rekindled feelings. The two had set up a dinner date for two days later, and they seemed to be only getting closer.

Now Maya sat in her one bedroom apartment looking for the perfect outfit. Since they were going dancing, she thought she should where a dress. However, which one? It obviously couldn't be too long, but it couldn't be too short either. Then Maya's eyes fixed onto something she hadn't worn in years. There sat a blue dress with a pink floral design that reached a little passed her knees. When she had bought the dress it reminded her of either the dress Penny wore in the last seen of _Hairspray,_ or one of those shabby chic comforters.

At first the blonde was hesitant to where the thing, due to the past surrounding it, but soon got over it when she realized it was perfect for dancing. Almost as soon as Maya had put the finishing touches on her outfit, she heard Josh buzz for entrance. When Josh reached the small apartment, he couldn't take his eyes off of Maya.

"You look so gorgeous." He breathed. Maya smiled at his comment. Then they walked hand in hand to the old theater where the swing dancing was held.

 _Hey pretty girl, it feels so right_

 _Just like it's meant to be_

It was a beautiful night. Well to her it was. He didn't even notice the sky, he only noticed _her_ beauty. When he'd voiced his opinions she would shake her head and laugh. She didn't understand how much she meant to him.

"Maya, where do you see yourself in five years?" Josh asked his girlfriend of seven months. Maya looked off into the night while she thought about her answer.

"Where I am now. You and me, sittin' against a tree in the park. I don't care where we really are. Just us is enough." She stated simply, still not looking at him. Josh let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and moved his back closer to the tree. Maya, who was in his arms, moved with him.

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" She asked finally looking at the man she loved. Josh opened and closed his mouth at a loss for words. Maya looked expectantly at him, waiting for the terrifying answer.

"You and me. Married. Maybe a few kids…" Josh started sheepishly. Then he sighed. "I don't know, the future scares me." He admitted. Maya quickly turned and threw her arms around his neck. "As long as I'm with you. I think everything will be ok. I mean you sitting here in my arms just feels like we are meant to be."

Maya brought her head back to stare into Josh's dark brown eyes. And in that moment she knew they were meant to be.

 _Hey pretty girl, wanna take you home_

 _My momma's gonna love you_

Josh hadn't been home since he and Maya were official. He knew that his parents would need to know eventually, though he wasn't sure how they didn't know already. Cory really was one to blab anything on his mind, and his parents would have gotten word of his hospital visit via Shawn. However, this weekend he finally decided to go home and tell his parents. Maya would be accompanying him.

Josh felt a bit better telling his parents with Maya by his side. The girl of his dreams. Josh knew his parents had been routing for Maya. They had known Maya as long as she had known Riley. When Maya had finally been legal, at Riley's wedding, his parents kept pushing him to go dance with the then 19 year old. Josh had been too frazzled to talk to her, knowing that they could finally be together and that scared him.

But now, here he was, telling his parents he was finally in a relationship with Maya Hart. And he wasn't just in any ole relationship. He loved her. He was planning on asking her to move in with him. And hopefully, then to marry him. Josh was dead set on spending the rest of his life with the one and only girl he had ever loved.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" Josh shouted extremely loud walking in through the front door. His parents soon came down the set of stairs into the living room. Amy quickly ran to hug her youngest boy, while Alan waited back for his turn. The two Matthews men did the man hug thing, and made aimless chatter for a few seconds.

"Josh, where's this girl you were so intent on us meeting?" Amy questioned worried that there was no girl. At that exact moment, Maya sauntered in through the door coming from the kitchen.

"Hey losers." She said nonchalantly munching on an apple. Amy looked at her baby boy in surprise. This was just too good to be true. Alan stood open mouthed at the blonde girl. Then the two sprang into action. Hugging the couple, and making dinner plans. This was a momentous occasion.

"Now Josh tonight you're going to have to sleep on the couch." Amy told the 26 year old. Josh then started to complain.

"What? Why can't I stay in my room?" Josh whined. Amy and Maya both rolled their eyes. Alan smiled, Josh was his son.

"Maya will sleep in there, and you two are not sleeping together while you're here. Also Morgan's room was changed into a home office/workout room." Amy replied perkily. Josh groaned as he took Maya's stuff to his room. This was going to be a long weekend.

 _Hey pretty girl, let's build some dreams_

 _And a house on a piece of land_

When Josh and Maya got engaged, Josh pulled a sort of Ben Wyatt move. Though, instead of buying a house, he decided to build one. It was in a small town a few miles from the city, close enough to be near friends and family, but far enough to have a little piece and quiet. It was something Josh had wanted since he grew up not in the big city, but Maya was wary considering her upbringing in the city that never sleeps. They had agreed on the nice town of Westville.

The small town was an easy commute to both of their jobs in the city, but a perfect place to raise a family. Not that they were thinking about that yet. Maya had been surprised on their anniversary when Josh had blindfolded her, and driven to the plot where their house was to be built. He had gotten down on one knee, and Maya answered before he finished the question. The two had been elbow deep in wedding planning and house details, but they loved every minute of it. Together they were going to have a house, and hopefully kids well before they were 60.

The night of their wedding, the two quickly left the reception, but didn't go to a hotel like most people. They went to the new house that had just finished being furnished a week before their wedding. However, they hadn't seen anything yet considering Riley had taken over the whole process of interior design. It still amazed Maya how the mother of two did it, and with a third kid on the way.

Once the old '58 Chevy was parked in there knew drive way, Josh and Maya did the childish thing of racing to their front door. They shared a haste kiss before unlocking their future. Looking inside the two were shocked. Riley had really outdone herself. The first floor was decked out with pictures of the two, and Maya's artwork. The furniture was brown and green based with hints of blue thrown in there.

Maya quickly walked up the stairs and into her and Josh's room. She loved the sound of that, her and Josh's. Inside the room were blue gray walls. A white bread spread with two gray lines shaped in a square on the top. The pillows. So many pillows. There was blue, more white, gray. Too many pillows to count. And Maya couldn't wait to mess them.

As Josh walked in, Maya quickly scampered into the adjoining bathroom and closet. She then changed into a skimpy little silk dress and seductively walked out. The two adults had taken a page from Cory and Topanga's book and hadn't had sex during their relationship. Sure they had done it before, but not with the one person they really loved; that's what made this night so important to them.

Josh's breath caught in his through when he saw Maya. She was not the skinniest girl, but she had beautiful curves that Josh just wanted to run his hands up and down. She slowly walked towards him, as he stared open mouthed. Then they were kissing. It kind of took Josh by surprise, but he was ok with it. Maya had jumped and now was being held by Josh as her legs were wrapped around his torso. Josh's shirt and tie were quickly done away with as they two fell onto the once perfectly made bed.

 _Hey pretty girl, you did so good_

 _Our baby's got your eyes_

The first pregnancy wasn't planned. It was just a few months after the wedding when they got the call from the doctor. Josh had been excited, he had always been around kids and couldn't wait to have his own, and with Maya. Maya, however, had had the opposite reaction. She had walked away and into their room.

Josh had sat in silence for a few minutes; he was confused. They had talked about kids, and Maya had seemed genuinely happy. So why was she so upset now? Josh quickly climbed the stairs, and sauntered into their room to find Maya a mess on the bed. She held a pillow tight, and was crying into it.

"Maya?" Josh tentatively asked his wife. Maya looked up from the pillow, and Josh was quick to hold his wife in his arms. She continued to sob for a few minutes, as he ran his fingers through her hair. While Maya cried, Josh did little soothing things, like running his fingers around her face, his hands brushed up and down her sob racked body, and he kissed her hair murmuring sweet nothings in her ears.

"What if I'm not a good mother?" Maya asked him quietly after the sobs had calmed to mere hiccups. Josh's eyes filled with sorrow at the question. He knew Maya would be a good mother. She was great with her siblings and Auggie, but why was she doubting it?

"Maya why would you think that? Have you seen yourself with your brother and sisters? What about with Auggie? You've been there since he was born. Don't sell yourself short." Josh tried to get her spirits up. Maya smiled a bit, but then changed back to serious.

"Yeah, but they aren't _my_ kids. My mother wasn't really around to teach me these things, and I was kind of messed up because of it. I don't want to mess up our kid." Maya explained. Josh only smiled at her.

"You will be wonderful. Even though your mother wasn't there the whole time, she taught you how to love. And Topanga was always there, you learned from her." Maya nodded at her husband's little talk. Oh, how she loved him. Then without another word, Maya pulled Josh in for a kiss. That's when she knew their lives were going to be perfect.

The second pregnancy was planned. Daphne was almost four, and Josh and Maya decided it was time for another kid. They had been trying for quite some time when Maya finally took the test. Josh had been at work, though when he came home at first he couldn't see anything but long blonde hair in his face.

"We did it Uncle Boing! We're having another baby!" Maya shouted excited at the news she had to bear. Josh stood still for a moment then got really excited. He was asking Maya all types of questions when Daphne came in.

"Hey princess!" Josh told his baby girl. Daphne was a bit confused at her parents' rather large outburst.

"Why is Mommy so happy?" She asked Josh. Maya then picked up the bundle of brown hair and blue eyes to explain everything.

"Well, baby doll, Mommy and Daddy are going to have a baby, so you're going to get a new brother or sister." Maya tried to explain to her daughter in the simplest way. Daphne had smiled and said it was good before she went to go play with her dolls. Once their daughter was gone, Maya and Josh had started having a little party again.

Though with this pregnancy there was something different. It was the first checkup they were going to. Maya wasn't exactly sure how far along she was, and this would tell them just that. They had decided against bringing Daphne, since she was three at the time, they weren't sure exactly what their small child would do.

The nurse had called their names, and took them to a room with a sonogram machine. Maya and Josh waited patiently for the doctor. As soon as Maya started to get impatient, Doctor Rose Tyler walked in. Doctor Tyler was a blonde woman with hazel eyes. She had a reassuring smile that lit up a room. After her appointments, Maya always seemed to make fun of the Doctor's British accent when she left, but really had the utmost respect for the woman.

"Let's see what we got here." Dr. Tyler, smiled at the two. She put the gel on Maya's stomach. She was prepared having now been a pro at this. Dr. Rose made a slight face at the machine that worried Josh. Maya hadn't caught the exchange and Josh didn't want her to. "Well, um, it looks like there is two babies instead of just one." The Doctor told them.

Maya stared at the woman, while Josh looked from Maya, to her stomach, to the doctor. She then left them with a picture and a good luck. Maya was too shocked to make fun of her accent. Josh then directed his wife to the car where the two sat in shock. Slowly Josh drove them home.

They reached their house, and walked in on Daphne playing with her second cousins. Riley quickly walked up to them. "So how'd it go?" She questioned. The brunette didn't know what to make of their shocked faces.

"We're, uh, having twins." Maya told her best friend turned niece. Riley got really excited for her best friend and uncle. She then started planning the baby shower. Once most of the baby shower was planned, Riley took her three kids and left.

The twins were born on a Monday. It was actually a nice day, and little Annaliese and Markus Matthews were born 4 minutes and 37 seconds apart. Both came out with tuffs of blonde hair that Maya was positive would turn brown with age like Daphne's had. They each had a dazzling set of blue eyes. They were perfect in the two's eyes. Daphne loved her baby brother and sister. She finally had some playmates, and that was all that mattered in the four year old's mind. They family was perfect.

The third pregnancy was not planned either. Riley and Lucas had their annual New Year's Eve party and every single person at the party got hammered. That's probably why the married couple forgot to use protection. The kids had been with Grandma and Grandpa that evening so it was fine that Josh and Maya didn't get them until the morning it made total sense.

Daphne was now ten and the twins were six. It seemed a little old to get a new sibling, but Maya was 17 when her brother was born. Maya and Josh weren't too scared for this pregnancy because of the age of their kids, and the fact that they had done this parenting thing like three times.

When the kids were told of the new sibling, they all went into a frenzy. Markus, the spitting image of Josh, was telling his parents he really wanted a brother. The girls were wanting to help mom when the baby was born since Daphne was too young when the twins were born, and Annaliese hadn't really been around a baby before. Their cousins were all older than them. Though it seemed that Riley was expecting, and Auggie and Ava would soon be married and starting a family together.

Their fourth child was born on a very hot summer day. Maya had been completely uncomfortable that day, and had sent her children to Auggie and Ava's for the day. Riley had had her baby the week before on August 28th, and baby Danica was really cute. Maya couldn't wait for her baby boy to be born. And she would get her wish.

As soon as Josh walked through the doors, he heard a screech. It was Maya, signaling a contraction. Even though this was their third pregnancy, Josh was just as scared as he was when Daphne was born. He quickly called all of the family, and drove Maya to the nearest hospital. At 2:32 the next morning, Joshua Junior was born. Josh had protested almost immediately, but Maya insisted and claimed they would call him J.J. for short.

It was official now they were a family. Completely full. No more kids, however more and more love. It was perfect.

 _Hey pretty girl, when I see the light_

 _And it's my time to go_

Josh was now 95. He sat in the hospital with his wife on one side and his kids on the other. The room was filled with flowers and balloons and kids. There were four generations of Matthews in that room. Josh and Maya's kids, their kids, and their kids' kids. The great grandkids were a blessing. The two had hoped they would live long enough to see that and thankfully they were.

Riley and Lucas weren't as lucky. The two had died at 80 in a car crash. Maya had cried for days and so had the kids, beloved Aunt Riley and Uncle Lucas were dead. Cory and Topanga had died a few years before Riley and Lucas. The two had died at the age of 98, surrounded by their kids and grandkids and great grandkids and other family members. Eric had passed at 85 of cardiac arrest. And Josh's parents had died just after Riley's oldest son had his first child. They had lived to see their great-great grandchild. They had died happily.

Maya sat at Josh's bedside. She was crying openly. The kids knew this was coming. Josh was old, and he had lived a good life. Maya knew too, but she wasn't ready. Not yet. "I love you." Josh told the once blonde woman. She smiled.

"I love you too, Uncle Boing." She said halfheartedly. Josh chuckled, but it quickly turned to a large coughing fit. Then he put his hand up to her face one last time.

"When I'm gone, I'm going to thank the lord for a real good life. My pretty little girls," He said moving to his daughters. "My amazing sons," Then he moved to the boys. "And my beautiful wife." He whispered. Maya started crying all over again. She couldn't lose Josh. He was there throughout her whole life, he had loved her unconditionally.

"Don't go." Maya cried. Josh smiled. He didn't want to.

"I have to." He said. As fast as he could, Josh went to kiss every one of his descendants. Then he moved back to Maya. "I will always love you. And this lighting makes you look very, very pretty." Josh said before kissing his beautiful wife one last time.

He sat back down in the hospital bed and closed his eyes. Then before Maya knew what was happening, the monitor flat lined. Maya couldn't believe what was happening. Josh was gone. She sobbed and incredibly loud sob. She then cherished his last words.

He would always love her. And she would always love him. She could just see him now, thanking God for the great life they had together. Then Maya slowly walked out of the hospital room with her kids at her arms. She knew that the love of her life was happy, and she should be too.

 **AN 2: This part made me cry! Hope you guys found the references. Tell me what shows they are from, and the lucky winner will get a free fic. I really loved this fic, so I hope you guys enjoyed it too!**


End file.
